Grading Nintendo's Press Conference E3 2018
Jared discusses Nintendo's E3 Direct for 2018. Synopsis Going into Nintendo's press conference, we knew it would revolve around Smash Bros, and it ended with it. A bunch of robots were shown flying around in mech suits with guns. A very large robot shows up. Jared doesn't think any of it was gameplay. It was called Damon X Machina. Xenoblade Chroinicles 2 will have DLC. Jared did not get around to playing it. They talked about the Pokemon Let's Go games coming to Switch. There wasn't any new information. The Poke Ball comes with Mew. The reveal of Super Mario Party - which got Jared excited as it looked like an actual Mario Party game! Switchs can be used to change the game. A top down view of a tank game is shown. The Switches were moved around on the table, changing the layout of the game. Jared discusses the different kind of dice with different numbers on them. A Fire Emblem game was shown for the first time. Jared guesses what the game is called. The logo was very boring. The battle seemed like an actual war. The soldiers were taking formations, and were different kinds of fighters. Fortnite was confirmed for the Switch, which comes out today. Switch players can play with Xbox and PC users. Overcooked 2 was announced. Nothing else has been said by anyone else. Ingredients can be tossed to each other. Killer Queen is coming to the Switch. It is an arcade game developed five years ago. It was a 6 player game. Jared struggles to describe the game. It was a game that could only work in an arcade setting, yet the Switch is now getting a version. Jared thinks it is a timed exclusive. Hallow Knight was announced. Octopath Traveler is still coming out in July, and there will be a new demo for it. A huge scissor reel was shown that should have been given more time to. Jared wrote down as many as he could write down. It then became all about Smash Brothers. It is both a port and a new game! It feels like a definitive version plus more. For the most part, it looks the same as the Wii U version. All of the characters are coming back. If they were in Smash Bros before, they will be back in this one! They call clone characters 'echos'. Daisy is an echo of Peach. 8 Player Smash is coming back. Each stage has a Final Destination and Battlefield form. Percentages has a decimal place in them. Assist trophies can now be attacked and knocked out. Bomberman is an assist trophy. Gamecube controllers will be compatible with the game. The first new character was Ridley. Jared didn't think they would put Ridley in the game. He looks very small and hunched over. He straight up stabs and impales people! There are no transformation final smashes anymore. Link is now Breath of the Wild Link. There are a lot of character tweaks. The gameplay and engine are still being tweaked. Dodging in mid air has returned. Dodging will become more difficult over time. It was a solid Direct. Jared was more excited about the stuff that came before Smash Bros. People were pissed off about not showing other games. You can't get mad at them for what they didn't show. They get a solid B. Microsoft was still Jared's favorite press conference. Nintendo's was the most solid. Jared doesn't think he has ever said that before! Category:E3 Category:Videos